Playing Nurse
by SweetiePie1
Summary: [Finished]John Cena's sick... and a certain Diva decides to help him feel better.


Write a short story (only one chapter, you can make it a long chapter if necessary) with the following guidelines (CHEESY ALERT):  
  
A Superstar (choose from the pairings list below) comes down with the flu (or some other type of illness, doesn't really matter), and is bed-ridden in their hotel room. One of the Divas takes it upon herself to care for the Superstar. Since, of course, all men - especially wrestlers - are macho and tough, the guy should be an unwilling patient at first. Do what you want with the caring process, LOL, as long as the ending of the story involves the Superstar, with restored health, of course, repaying the Diva for her compassion with a kiss.  
  
*~*~*~* Disclaimer:: I don't own any of the people mentioned in this story. Pairing:: John Cena/Molly Holly Rating:: PG *~*~*~*  
  
*Playing Nurse*  
  
"Hey, Molly, having a good time?" Trish Stratus questioned, looking over at her good friend.  
  
Nodding, Molly Holly took another sip of her Coke before replying. "Yeah, I am. Thanks for making me come out tonight. If I hadn't I would've just been sitting in the hotel like a loser."  
  
Laughing, Trish shook her head. "You wouldn't have looked like a loser at all. I just didn't want to go out without one of my best friends."  
  
Molly started to respond, but was cut off when she noticed Charlie Haas making his way over to the two of them. "Hey, ladies," He greeted, smiling at Trish.  
  
"Hey," Trish replied, her tone flirty as she started to twirl her hair around her pointer finger.  
  
"Charlie, where's your buddy, John?" Molly questioned, noticing that Charlie's best friend, John Cena, was nowhere to be seen. In fact, she hadn't seen him all day. Though, she *had* seen Charlie numerous times, which was odd. The two were usually always together, along with Randy Orton and Shelton Benjamin."  
  
"Oh, John's sick," Charlie replied, not taking his eyes off of Trish. "He has the flu or something. Trish, do you wanna dance?"  
  
Smiling, Trish nodded and took the hand Charlie offered her. "Molly, I'll be right back."  
  
"Wait, Trish, I'm gonna go back to the hotel. I'm kind of tired."  
  
"Aww, alright, do you want a ride?"  
  
Shaking her head, Molly pulled her car keys out of her purse. "No, I'm good." She smiled and waved at Trish and Charlie, watching as they made their way out to the dance floor and started slowly swaying to the music. After one last look, Molly turned and walked away.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Pulling into the hotel parking lot, Molly stopped her car and quickly climbed out. Shivering a little at the breeze, she made her way inside, stopping at the front desk. "Excuse me, ma'am."  
  
The young blonde receptionist smiled up at Molly, "Yes, miss?"  
  
"I have a friend of mine in this hotel, and he's not feeling well. Is there any way I could get his room number so I could go check on him?" She questioned, a sweet smile playing at her lips.  
  
"Well, I'm not really supposed to give out room numbers, but, what's your friend's name?"  
  
Smiling, Molly replied, "John Cena."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hesitating a bit, Molly raised her right hand and knocked on room 423, John Cena's room number. She was actually surprised that she'd come this far. It wasn't like her and John were friends. They'd spoken on a few different occasions, only when Molly was with Trish or Stacy Keibler, though. She wasn't much of a social person on her own. But, now, she felt the urge to check on John... to make sure he was okay.  
  
After a few moments, Molly convinced herself that John wasn't going to answer the door. He was most likely sleeping. Feeling better that she'd at least tried, Molly turned to walk away, but was stopped when she heard the creak of the door behind her opening.  
  
Turning around, she noticed John Cena standing before her, and he looked completely awful. His face was pale and sweaty, his blue eyes looked glazed over, and he had a protective arm wrapped around his stomach.  
  
"My God, John are you okay?" She questioned, grabbing hold of his arm, Molly tried her best to keep him from falling over.  
  
"Molly?" John asked, his voice sounding quite shocked. "I... um... I'm fine. Just a little sick."  
  
"A little? You look like you're about to die. Sweetie, let's get you back in bed."  
  
With little protest, John let Molly lead him to his bed and help him lie down.  
  
"When did you get sick?" Molly questioned, pulling the covers up to John's stomach.  
  
"Um... earlier this morning," John replied, bringing his hand up to his face to wipe away some of the sweat.  
  
"Are you warm? I can take the covers off of you."  
  
"No, I'm actually cold," He explained, pulling the covers up to his chin. "Ya know, I'm okay. You don't have to stay here."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until I know that you're okay," Molly protested, walking away from John long enough to get a washcloth and wet it. She returned, and sat down on the edge of his bed. Leaning forward, she pressed a small kiss to John's forehead, then pulled away. "John, you're burning up! Do you have a thermometer around here anywhere?"  
  
"Bathroom, I think."  
  
Molly got up again, walking into the bathroom to look for the thermometer. She finally found it on the shelf hidden by the mirror. Making sure it worked, Molly walked back out into the room. "John, I'm gonna need you to open your mouth so I can take your temperature."  
  
John obliged, opening his mouth so Molly could insert the thermometer, then closing it again.  
  
Molly watched the clock for about three minutes, and then took the thermometer out of John's mouth. Her eyes lit up when she read the temperature. "102.5," She read aloud.  
  
"Damn, I'm dying," John joked, coughing as he started to laugh.  
  
"John, this is serious. Here, keep this washcloth on your forehead. It should help keep your fever down. Does your stomach hurt?"  
  
Nodding, John closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "My head kinda does, too."  
  
"Alright," Molly replied, grabbing some aspirin off the stand next to John's bed. She took two out of the bottle, and grabbed a cup of water. Placing them on the stand for a moment, she helped John sit up a little. "Here, take these," She said, handing him the aspirins.  
  
John did as he was told and popped the aspirins into his mouth, taking the cup of water and downing that as well.  
  
"I think you should go to bed and get some rest now," Molly advised, gently pushing him back down onto the bed by his shoulders.  
  
It was obvious John was too weak to argue, so he just lowered himself down on the bed and closed his eyes. The only movement seen from him was the steady rise and fall of his chest.  
  
Sighing, Molly climbed off of the bed and sat down on the windowsill, looking out and noticing how it had just started raining. Trish was probably still with Charlie Haas, wasted off her ass. She could just imagine the two of them together, both drunk and crazy. She chuckled at the thought, shaking her head. John was normally just like them, but tonight, he was sick. Poor guy.  
  
Staring out the window, Molly watched as the rain fell slow and steady, making a drum-like sound as it hit the floor of the balcony outside John's window. After a few minutes, Molly felt her eyelids growing heavy, and then everything was black.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Feeling heat on her face, Molly opened her eyes, yawning slightly. She blinked a few times when she felt herself being blinded by the sun that was directly above her face. Realizing that the place she was in was unfamiliar to her, Molly jumped up and looked at her surroundings. While she scanning the room, she noticed that the bed in the room was unmade. That's when she remembered... she was in John Cena's hotel room. Then, she noticed that the bathroom door was shut. He must've been in there.  
  
Standing up and stretching, Molly rubbed at her eyes. When she heard the bathroom door opening, she turned around to meet a towel-clad John Cena standing before her.  
  
Blushing, Molly quickly turned around, muttering a quick, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Molly, it's cool. I have no problem with nudity," John replied, quickly throwing on some boxers, then jean shorts.  
  
"You might not have a problem with it, but I do."  
  
Laughing, John shook his head. "Here, you can turn around."  
  
Hesitating, Molly finally turned around, her eyes instantly going to John's toned abs.  
  
John smirked, noticing Molly staring at him. "Wanna take a picture?"  
  
Shaking her head, Molly blushed again. "S... Sorry. So, uh, do you feel better?"  
  
John nodded, throwing a jersey on. "Yeah, I feel a lot better. I really wanted to thank you for helping me. How did you even know I was sick?"  
  
"Oh, Trish and I were at a club last night, and Charlie approached us - well, Trish. I asked where you were and he said you were here sick. And then, Charlie asked Trish to dance, so, I just figured I'd come and make sure you were okay."  
  
"Well, thank you," John told her honestly. "I'd probably still by lying in bed right now if it weren't for you."  
  
"Well, I don't think I did *that* much, but you're welcome."  
  
The two stood in a comfortable silence for a few moments, before John spoke again. "I uh... think I need to repay you."  
  
"No, John, you don't need to..."  
  
Smirking, John took a small step forward, causing Molly to instinctively step back. The two continued doing so until Molly was against the wall and John was right in front of her. "I *really* need to repay you."  
  
Molly began to protest again, but she was cut off by John lightly pressing his lips to her. She gasped in surprise, but didn't do anything to stop him. She stood stiff for a few moments, then jumped when she felt John's hands on her waist. Trying to feel more confident, Molly slowly raised her arms, wrapping them around John's neck. She felt John smile against her lips as he deepend the kiss, running his tongue over her lips softly. Molly fought the urge to giggle, but she fought it, slowly opening her mouth for John. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, instantly finding hers and intertwining the two. Getting more into the kiss, Molly took her hands and placed them on John's face, slowly stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. After a few more seconds, John slowly pulled away, a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Good enough thank you for you?" He questioned, taking a deep breath.  
  
Waiting a few moments so she could catch her breath, Molly nodded. "It was more than good," She replied, blushing. "But, one question."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you thank all girls the same you just thanked me?"  
  
Laughing, John shook his head. "No, sweetheart, just you."  
  
"Good," Molly said with a grin. She started to say something else, but was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. Grabbing it off of John's nightstand, she recognized the number as Trish's. "Hello?" She asked, answering it.  
  
"Hey girl, where are you?"  
  
"Uh... John Cena's hotel room," Molly replied, laughing at the look on John's face.  
  
"No, seriously," Trish countered. "I came back to the hotel room last night looking for you, and you weren't there."  
  
"Trish, I'm in John's hotel room," Molly repeated. "I'll prove it to you." Taking the phone away from her ear, Molly put it close to John's mouth and mouthed the words, 'Say something.'  
  
"Hi, Trish," John said, laughing again.  
  
Taking the phone back, Molly listened to Trish's laugher. "Holy shit, you're *really* with John. How'd you manage that?"  
  
"Well, when Charlie told me John was sick, I came to check on him. That's basically it."  
  
"Liar," Trish stated plainly. "I know there's more. And, you're going to tell me over breakfast. Now get your ass to this hotel room now."  
  
"Fine, I'll be there in a minute," Hanging up, Molly turned to John. "Trish wants me to have breakfast with her. So, I gotta go."  
  
"Alright," John replied with a smile. "I'll see you later."  
  
Nodding, Molly took a step forward and placed a small kiss on John's lips. Turning to walk away, she was stopped by John.  
  
"Oh, thanks again for helping me last night."  
  
"No problem. I like to play nurse every once in a while. And, it helped us get to know each other a little."  
  
"Exactly. And, I like getting to know you."  
  
Molly blushed for what had to have been the millionth time already. "Well, um, I have to go... Trish will shoot me if I don't get to the hotel room in a minute. But, we have to hang out again."  
  
"Alright. Bye, Molly."  
  
"Bye, John."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Alrighty... this is a challenge from YouThinkYouNoeMe (Britney). I hope you guys enjoyed it!!  
  
Oh, and Happy Birthday John Cena!!!!! 


End file.
